


Not the One in Control : Undertale Fan-Fiction

by DarkWiz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Supernatural - Freeform, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWiz/pseuds/DarkWiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You aren't determined. Instead, you're curious! Just what does this mean in the world of Undertale? Ever since you entered the underground, strange things have been happening. You even found out that you weren't the one in control! But what did that even mean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Greeting

        You were climbing Mt. Ebott. You had heard the legend over, and over, you already knew it off by heart. But you wanted to come here anyway. Knowing that there is an unknown reason for travelers climbing Mt. Ebott to disappear, it filled you with curiosity! That's why you were coming here! Because you were curious!  
In your thoughts you hadn't been paying attention to the ground you were walking on. Suddenly, you felt your leg get stuck on something, and you were put off balance! You saw a large cavern in front of you, and you felt your body falling down it. Surprised from your trip and fall, your heart was beating fast with fear. Soon later, you became unconscious mid-flight!  
  
        You woke up, with your vision blurry. You felt a pain on the front of your whole body. You saw yellow on the ground you were on, and smelled something nice, as your vision returned to normal, you realized you were laying on a bunch of yellow flowers. You looked around you and saw dark grey walls, a passage way, and above you, the place you fell from, light shining down. It was a long fall, you were lucky to survive, the flowers must have softened your fall. You were interested by this place, you wondered if it was a volcano that had went extinct, or maybe it wasn't. How did these flowers grow here too?  
        You took a few steps away from the flower patch and towards the dark passage. You saw a doorway, with two columns to its sides, they were purple and black, and they looked ancient, like they were built way back in 201X. Knowing that there might be a lot to explore here, you were filled with curiosity! A New Journey Began! Without any further hesitation, you walked towards the doorway, you could hear your every step echo in the silence of the cavern. You thought to yourself, that you were alone here. You now looked up at the doorway, and then you went through it.  
        Upon going through the doorway, you saw some green grass, and a flower in the middle of it. This flower was larger than the ones you've seen in the place where you fell, but something about it was suspicious to you. You decided to take a step forward, but as you did the flower moved on its own!  
It turned to face you! It had a mouth and two eyes, it was smiling at you.  
        "Howdy!" it said, "My name is Flowey, Flowey the Flower. You're new to the underground aren'tcha?" Something about this flower seemed odd to you, but you were interested by it, and kind of even, trusted it. "Golly, you must be so confused! Someone ought to teach you how things work round here! I guess little old me will have to do!" You didn't expect someone to greet you like that, nor to teach you so willingly about this place either. "Ready? Here we go!"  
        Everything you saw around you, including you yourself, suddenly flashed into black and white. Then it returned to normal, and then it flashed again multiple times, until it stopped in black and white. You tried to look at yourself, but below you, you didn't see your body, you saw a heart. It was a pink glowing heart, it was the only thing with colour around you.  
        "See that heart, that is...", Flowey said, but he stopped his sentence for some reason. He looked at your "heart" with confusion in his eyes, and then continued, "that heart, that is your SOUL...... but I've never seen a pink soul before." then, curiosity stroke Flowey, he was intrigued by something, "Something is different here! If your soul's not RED, then..." Flowey's smile became bigger, and it became quite creepy. You saw a flash of yellow light before you, and Flowey's smile now disappeared, he looked like he was in disbelief about something.  
        "My powers, they're not gone?" Flowey now smiled menacingly, and his smile was large and very, very, creepy.

 

**"So does that mean... that YOU are not the one in CONTROL?"**

  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for reading my story. Don't hesitate to tell me something if you want to. Your voice won't be unheard, as I read every comment.


	2. Hidden Meanings

        You weren't the one in control? What did that even mean, you wondered.  
        "Oh! How rude of me!" Flowey's smile returned to normal then, "You don't even know what's going on, do you? You must be so confused!" Flowey grinned and laughed a bit, "Well, that's a good thing. After all, I do not want you to know!", Flowey smiled creepily at you, while laughing to himself. You couldn't help but be curious about what it was that Flowey didn't want you to know, and why he didn't want you to know it. Flowey did however notice your look of curiosity, he grinned at you. "Don't you worry! You'll never find out, I won't let you.", Flowey was now looking down at the ground, thinking about something. "I can do anything I want with you, but what do I do first?" Flowey whispered to himself. Then he looked up at you, and with a sincere smile he said, "Goodnight. See you soon!", with that, Flowey popped into the ground, vanishing without a trace.  
        A few moments later, everything you saw dissolved into darkness. The grass, the doorway, the walls, and everything else besides you, all quickly disappeared into darkness. You felt the ground you were standing on, disappear from beneath your feet. You felt fear as you started falling into the darkness, but suddenly, you became unconscious.  
  
        You woke up, with your vision blurry, and your memory fuzzy. You felt a pain on the front of your whole body. You saw yellow on the ground you were on, and smelled something nice, as your vision returned to normal, you realized you were laying on a bunch of yellow flowers. You remembered seeing them before. This was very familiar to you, you remembered that you were curious about them before, you were here before. You looked around you and saw dark grey walls, a passage way, and above you, the place you fell from before, light shining down. This was just how you remembered it, nothing changed. Even the pain you felt, it was already familiar to you.  
        It was all coming back to you, your memory was no longer fuzzy, it was clear. You were also filled with curiosity yet again, you remembered clearly that Flowey said "See you soon." just before everything went black, but you don't remember anything after that. You got up and ran towards the doorway, since he said 'see you soon' you suspected that he was still there, waiting for you, like last time.  
        You reached the doorway, and you went through it. Like you expected, you saw the patch of grass, and Flowey was on it, he had been waiting for you.  
        "Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower! Hmmm... You're new to the underground aren'tcha?", Flowey was repeating what he had said before, as if you never met before. It looked like he might have forgotten you. "Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do.", you already knew what was coming next, everything would flash black and white, and then stay like that, but you still didn't know why it happened. "Ready? Here we go!"  
        Everything around you started flashing in black and white, and then stayed black and white. Your body became invisible again, and your pink heart was in its place. You already knew what it actually was, Flowey told you that it was your soul. "See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!", Flowey said, but you soon realized something strange. Last time, Flowey commented on your soul being pink and not red, but now he didn't even get surprised by it. "Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!", Flowey said. You weren't the kind of person that believed love could do anything, but hearing Flowey say it, made you instantly suspicious about it. You suspected that there might've been a more sinister meaning to 'LOVE'. "You want some LOVE don't you?", Flowey continued. What he just said, made you feel somewhat uneasy. It wasn't logical for someone you've barely met to be talking to you like that.  
        "I can tell you how to get LOVE. You need to get a certain amount of EXP, and your LOVE rises."  
        "Easy, huh?"  
        "Don't get too excited though! EXP is an acronym, it stands for "Execution Points". You get them from killing."  
        "LOVE, too is an acronym, it stands for "Level of Violence". The more LOVE you get, the stronger your soul becomes... but the more you distance yourself from others. The more you distance yourself, the easier it becomes for you to hurt others.", Flowey explained, then he smiled.  
        "Now, human, I sense kindness in your heart. Don't kill anybody, ok? It'll be tough, but I'm sure you can do it!", Flowey's smile now disappeared and he looked worried.

         **Faint footsteps could be heard in the distance.**  


 

Author's Note: This was one of the more interesting chapters for me to write. Thank you for reading it, my beloved reader :)

**Author's Note:**

> \- No art featured is mine unless I specifically say so  
> \- This is a fan-fiction of Undertale. I don't own the game and I don't claim to have created it, Undertale was created by Toby Fox. All of the characters that are presented in this story are from Undertale.  
> \- The Cover Art was an edit (done by me), of someone else's artwork. If you want to see the original (not by me) and the edited variants I've made of it, here's a link: imgur.com/a/6NncN


End file.
